Ice cream
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: ¡Sé que tienes la carta de un niña, Len! –grité enojada .odio admitirlo: Estaba celosa. LenxRin /MiniOne-shot


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Dedicado a: **HimekoO3. ¡Te quiero sopita! Ojala te guste :D

**Ice Cream **

Len y yo vamos a la playa ahora mismo , el me carga sobre su espalda mientras yo como un helado de vainilla mientras le hablo de algunas cosas que me pasaron este verano, ya casi llegamos a la orilla del mar y mi helado se derrite, pero no importa porque yo estoy con él.

-¡Llegamos!-me dijo sonriente acomodándose para que yo me bajará de su espalda. Los dos nos quedamos admirando el atardecer tan hermoso, ¡justo a tiempo! son pocas veces en que los dos juntos podemos observarla, ver golpear las olas y sentir este viento tan fresco.

Desearía que ustedes pudieran sentir esto ahora mismo, porque es diferente sentirlo que leerlo, créanme.

-Len. -Caminé unos pasos hacia adelante de él sin mirarlo, jugando con mis pies sobre la arena esparciéndola toda. Mordí mi helado que ya estaba por acabarse y volteé a verlo.- ¡Sé que tienes la carta de un niña, Len! –grité enojada llena de celos. Al mismo tiempo con el rostro sonrojado, tiré mi helado por pura torpeza. Len solo lo vió caerse un poco nervioso por lo que había dicho, no veía a otro lado más que el helado que se derretía.

-Este verano, yo también eh tenido muchos pretendientes.- crucé los brazos.

-Entonces…-dijo él impresionado.

-Se me declararon muchos.-respondí con superioridad mientras reía.-Pero les dije que no.- hice un puchero avergonzada.-A nadie se le hará tan fácil conquistarme. Además a mi no me gusta ninguno de ellos, yo amo a otra persona. Solo espero que, esa persona me corresponda. No es que me guste mucho, bueno…me gusta pasar mucho tiempo con él. ¡Ah! Pero sé que también a él le gusta eso, porque…

-¡Rin, Mira encontré un cangrejo!-Gritó Len, que al parecer no escucho absolutamente ¡Nada! ¡Nada! De lo que dije, ese maldito tonto, nunca me escucha.

Caminé hacía el enojada, agarre el cangrejo y se lo puse dentro de sus pantalones. Me reí como psicópata mientras el trataba de sacarlo, Bien, soy cruel. Pero es su ¡culpa! Por no prestarme atención.

Al parecer el cangrejo peñista el trasero de Len el se mueve tan gracioso, corre de un lado a otro tratando de quitárselo. Bien, lo logró.

-Rin, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –se acercó a mi rojo del enojo.

-Por no hacerme caso mientras hablaba.-hice un puchero.

-¡Bien! Entonces qué es lo que querías decirme.-cruzo los brazos haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-hmmp…-Lo miré desafiante, la verdad, quería llorar.-¡tonto!-insulté gritándolo muy fuerte, luego…luego lo abrasé involuntariamente, sí, sí sé que no suena creíble. Pero trato de creer que fue una acción involuntaria.

-Rin…-susurró tomándome en sus brazos, yo susurré mientras sonreía.

-Ya, ¿leíste la carta de la niña?-pregunté ocultando mi sonrojo en su pecho mientras él solo me abraza, odio admitirlo: Estaba celosa.

-Sí.

-¿y?-me separé de él, lo miré detenidamente a los ojos.- ¿te gusta?

No me respondió. Solo hizo una mueca. Me enoje. Y le pisé el pie.

-¡Rin!-corrió detrás de mí, ya estaba anocheciendo y no quería estar mucho tiempo en la playa con el tonto de mi hermano. Comenzó a llover. ¡eso es buena suerte Rin!

-Rin espérame-me alcanzo el idiota de mi hermano con un paraguas.-Esa niña no me gusta.

-…

-Rin, solo t-tú. Tú…Me gustas.

-Len. ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!-lo abrasé, él hizo lo mismo. Deslice mis brazos sobre las de él, no me importa mojarme en la lluvia. La verdad ya casi nada importa porque estoy con mi gemelo, con Len. Caminamos juntos hacia la casa, riéndonos. Estábamos contentos. Demasiado.

Por ahora pasaríamos el verano cantando y deleitando a todos con nuestra voz.

Y a solas nos amaríamos aunque esté prohibido. Pero no importa mientras estemos juntos ¿verdad Len?

"Escribió ya sentada en una de las sillas mirando a su hermano haciendo la comida"

Mañana será otro día querido diario.

_By: Rin Kagamine._

Huh esto es más Ocio que todo, no sabía qué hacer si lo preguntan me inspire en la canción: "Ice Cream Soda Fansub" - asi lo encontraran, me gusta esa canción es linda. Amo como Rin es mala con Len pobre ~ …en fin.

**¿reviews?**


End file.
